Sylvia Knowles (Girl Missing)
'Sylvia Knowles '(Kiersten Warren) is the villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Girl Missing. She was the mother of Savannah Knowles, who disappeared from her home as a young girl and was presumed dead. But fifteen years later, protagonist Jane (who was found in the forest with amnesia as a child and had been going by the name Jane) discovered she was Savannah when Sylvia discovered her through her social worker. The two reunited and Sylvia invited Savannah to stay with in her lavish mansion for a few days. Once there, Sylvia told Jane that her father committed suicide when she was younger and introduced her to her new husband, Carlo Fracassi. But later in the film, Sylvia's true personality was revealed: a cold-hearted, greedy woman who cared little for her daughter or her previous husband Robert. She was also revealed to be an adulteress, as her relationship with Carlo began while Robert was still alive. After Savannah witnessed the two in the middle of a tryst, the evil Sylvia put Savannah in a room built in the cellar. Soon after, Sylvia had Carlo kill her husband, having him shoot Robert before placing the gun in his hand to make it appear that he had killed himself. The greedy villainess then had Carlo kidnap Savannah and take her out into the forest to kill her, as Robert had established a trust fund for Savannah that would leave her everything in the event of his death. When she learned that her plot had failed, Sylvia relocated Jane and took her back to her home to finally maintain control of the estate. Sylvia made her villainous reveal during the film's climax, after she had left drugged tea for Jane so Carlo could lock her in the cellar to force her to sign over the estate to him and Sylvia. She was freed by Sylvia's maid Theresa, who had had suspicions about her employers since Robert's death. Sylvia arrived and convinced Jane that she had been unaware of Carlo's actions, but when she left to get the keys to leave with her, Jane finally regained her memory of her mother's evil nature and confronted her. Sylvia first feigned innocence before (non-fatally) stabbing Theresa with a knife, officially revealing herself as a crazed villainess. She then ranted at Jane, accusing her of ruining her life. Jane attempted to flee, but was attacked and knocked out by Carlo. While Sylvia stayed at the house, Carlo took Jane out into the forest to bury her alive, but she was able to fight back and kill Carlo. Jane returned to the mansion to find Sylvia in the midst of a breakdown, as she imagined a younger version of her daughter coming up to her and hugging her. As she did, Sylvia claimed that she was sorry for what she had done to her, all while Jane sat nearby and watched. Sylvia was later arrested and placed in a psychiatric hospital. Trivia * Kiersten Warren also appeared on CSI: Miami as the evil Darla Chambers. Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Rich Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested